The Best of the Best
by Darkria
Summary: These are the best fanfictions I've read. And sadly there are only four.


This will not be in bold, even though I'm talking. It will not be in bold because I will be talking the entire time. This will be a list of the four best fanfictions I've ever read. Please keep in mind I really only read Percy Jackson and My Little Pony fanfictions.

Coming in a number four is _Fallout: Equestria._ You know this is going to be good if I'm starting off with something like this. It follows the path of Lil' Pip, an ex-stable technician. It follows the plot of Fallout 3. Person the main character likes, in Fallout 3's case, your dad, in _Fallout: Equestria _Lil' Pip's crush, exits the vault, or in _Fallout: Equestria_'s case it's called a stable. The plot might not be that revolutionary, but where it shines is connecting the MLP universe with the Fallout universe. Mostly through memory orbs and the locations. For instance, when Lil' Pip first exits the stable, she's in Sweet-Apple Acres. The characters are also great. They have motivation, though, the amount of injury is a bit whack. Lil' Pip can survive for over an hour with a popped lung. I recommend you read it, if you can take a good bit of swearing and gore. I don't know who the writer is, so I'm going to call them Pip.

In number three is a story titled _Half-blood High_ I'm not sure if the "b" should b (See what I did there?) capitalized. Someone tell me, please. _Half-Blood High_ is just the 'Percy Jackson characters go to high school' cliché, right. Nope, you're all wrong and a bag of chips. The author of this, who I will call Annabeth because that's the main character, is one of the most descriptive people ever. Everything is described nothing is left to the imagination, and that's fine. This has a constant mix of emotions, ranging from joy, to despair, to anger. It has complex characters, not a token heroic. There is no "Protagonist" and "Antagonist" just high school kids living like high school kids. It gives backstory, and remakes the characters. If yo don like this story, then you have even more issues than me.

Number two is called _A Cold Heart Beats, or Maybe Opposites Attract._ The description reads, "Nico gets a girlfriend who is his opposite." Yet it is so much more. Nico is depressed and he meets a fun loving Hermes kid name Chloe. But she is, like Leo, using humor to hide her pain. Growing up she had an abusive mother, and eventually she ran away, but instead of Camp Half-Blood, she goes to Camp Jupiter. And I don't want to spoil anything, but this actually taught me something I didn't know about Greek mythology, and that is that there's a goddess of insanity. Now, I'm the type of person that knows a ton about mythology. And for something to teach me something I didn't know, that's pretty awesome. Now the story is pretty awesome, and I won't spoil it, just this part. Nico is kidnapped and Chloe goes to save him. And then she is captured and tortured. And this made me cry. I loved these characters, and to see them almost die was heart wrenching. Now go read that story! It also scores points for being one of the first fanfictions I ever read. This writer is called Nico.

Now what could beat out something that makes me cry, something that has more description than necessary, and something that is connected with video games? _The Magic of Us _by Jacknimble. This story, this freaking story! Holy mother of Celestia. This is perfect. It doesn't have a good guy bad guy set up. It just has high schoolers. This is just another shipping story, right? WRONG! This story doesn't have some epic adventure, it just is kids going through high school. Dealing with misunderstandings, secrets, and homosexuality. Now it is a bit weird with Pinkie and Twilight being together, because Pinkie will be getting a colt friend. But, whatever. And it's nice because it switches P.O.V. every chapter. And it even has a side story about Vinyl Scratch and Octavia that intertwines with the story of the mane six. I really don't want to spoil anything, because the story is super good. And what made it even better, Jacknimble updated it every day, well almost. Another thing that impresses me is how he can write these stories almost every day. Yet another great thing in this story is how Jacknimble can give a character a flaw, or disability, and it doesn't feel forced. Twilight could get cancer, yet there would be a reason for it. It wouldn't just be to advance the plot. I look forward to whatever this guy writes next.

Now to end this, I want everybody to get together to get all these amazing writers to cooperate with a new story. Nico would be on characters, Annabeth actual writing, Pip on world building, and Jacknimble would be on plot. This has to happen! Someone please tell me who the actual writers of these are.

Thank you, and goodnight!


End file.
